Our connected souls
by Magali Dequiret
Summary: OS SAMIFER - ( POST 12X15 ? ) Sam part à la recherche de Lucifer dont il sent la détresse à travers leur connexion d'âme, et décide de le sauver contre toute raison. La, dans cette chambre de motel, la normalité a depuis longtemps foutu le camp et Sam a envie de laisser le passé derrière eux.


**Ceci est un assez long OS Samifer écrit à la suite du dernier épisode, et qui au départ était un délire issu de mon imagination un peu trop active qui a dégénéré en véritable fic... Aucun détail n'est poussé, je n'explique pas qui a torturé Lucifer, depuis combien de temps, etc, ce sont des questions futiles que je n'avais pas envie de me poser.**

 **Les dialogues sont en anglais : c'est la façon dont j'écris quand j'écris une " fausse" fic à quelqu'un, ce qui aide à imaginer la scène pour tous ceux qui son fans de la VO. J'ai du mal à concevoir de regarder autrement qu'en vostfr, et honnêtement quand j'essaye d'écrire les dialogues en français... je dois traduire la phrase anglaise que j'ai dans la tête en français, ce qui ne sert à rien...**

 **J'aime vraiment vraiment le samifer, plus encore que le destiel, et le personnage de Lucifer particulièrement. Je n'excuse pas les horreurs qu'il a faites, mais pour moi le rendre méchant dans cette saison 12 est une erreur monumentale et m'a beaucoup déçu - ne parlons même pas du changement d'acteur !**

 **Ni supernatural ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, et je n'en tire aucun argent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La porte de la voiture claque derrière Sam. Il se dirige vers l'accueil du motel pour prendre une chambre, deux lits, puis il revient vers la voiture - qui n'est pas Baby, fort heureusement, Dean l'aurait tué sinon - et ouvre la portière passagère pour aider Lucifer à se mettre debout.

\- Hold on, we're almost here.

L'archange ne répond pas : l'effort qu'il doit fournir pour rester debout et continuer à avancer est peut-être trop important pour lui permettre de parler. Mais Sam sait que Lucifer ne répondra pas de toute façon, il ne dira rien parce qu'à cet instant Sam peut le renverser s'il le veut, le tuer de la lame glissée à la ceinture de son jean, il peut le laisser tomber ou se retourner contre lui et il est trop faible pour se défendre. Mais Lucifer ne peut pas supporter d'être faible, et l'avouer ici, aux bras d'un misérable humain, serait encore pire que de le subir, alors il se tait et laisse Sam le traîner à moitié jusqu'à la chambre d'hotel, ouvrir la porte, le faire rentrer dans la pièce et l'allonger sur le lit dans un bref " here ". Peut-être pense-il que c'est une illusion, et à vrai dire, en se défaisant de sa veste et de son sac pour les poser sur la table tout en regardant l'archange étendu sur le lit, yeux clos, une main sur le torse, il se demande s'il n'est pas lui-même en train de rêver - ou plutôt, de cauchemarder.

* * *

 **Flash back.**

Le boomker. Sam rentre dans la pièce en montant les escaliers d'un pas rapide et léger pour trouver son frère pensif, assis à la table, jouant nerveusement avec son téléphone portable.

\- Dean i have to...

\- Cas is in troubles, Sammy. I don't know what's going on exactly, but i know something is going on. If this angels dare to hurt him i... i...

Ils ont parlé en même temps, mais Dean ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Il se passe une main sur le visage.

\- Anyway, we have to find him. Get yourself ready. We go in a few minutes.

Il se lève et le dépasse sans même le regarder, son téléphone portable à la main. Sam, bouche ouverte, cherche ses mots lorsque Dean se retourne soudainement, le coupant dans ses reflexions.

\- Sorry, what were you about to say ?

Sam fait volte-face, sourcils haussés, les mots figés sur ses lèvres ouvertes. Il lève les mains en signe d'impuissance.

\- Dean, i'm... I'm not going with you.

Dean ne dit rien : il le fixe, le visage figé, comme s'il avait mal entendu. Il ne tardera pas à exploser alors, Sam enchaine rapidement :

\- I have to do something, this is important.

\- How "something" could be more important than saving Cas ?

Dean à cet air particulier des moments *si tu dis quelque chose de travers Sammy je te renie à jamais*, quelque chose d'extrêment catégorique qui, si ça met les nerfs de son frère à vif, épuise Sam considérablement. Mais il aime Dean, il l'aime de tout son coeur aussi il essaye, avec patiente, de lui expliquer tout en combattant ses propres mauvaises tendances.

\- Saving Lucifer.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire la vérité : il le sait. Il le sait à l'instant même où il commence à prononcer ces mots fatales et que quelque chose proche de la démence durci le visage de Dean, lui rappelant les mauvais souvenirs du temps où il n'était plus lui. Il déglutit et baisse les yeux.

\- Sorry Sam i heard "Saving Luicfer" but i'm pretty sure that's not what you intended to say, isn't it ?

Sam avale sa salive. Que peut-il dire ? Que peut-il répondre à ça ? Que ça fait des jours, des semaines qu'il le sent, qu'il rêve de lui et que des visions le saisissent parfois même éveillé ? Pas comme lorsqu'il essayait de le contacter en se faisant passer pour Dieu. Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Il le sait. De la même façon que Dean peut sentir que Castiel n'est pas bien, même si concrètement il n'a aucune information valable pour le prouver. Ce ne sont d'ailleurs pas vraiment des images, plutôt une impression, comme si l'âme de Lucifer touchait la sienne involontairement, comme lorsque la vérité qu'on a toujours voulu éviter remonte insidieusement à la surface dans nos moments de faiblesse. Et lorsque dans le sommeil, coupé de sa conscience, Sam se laisse aller à cette impression, il ne peut nier la connexion profonde qui existe entre leur deux âmes, ni le fait qu'il comprenne qui est rééllement l'archange le plus obscur de la création. Une part de lui comprend ce que Lucifer ressent : et, pire encore, bien que celà l'effraye à un niveau indescriptible, il est ce qu'une part de lui aurait pu devenir. Et bien que cette constation n'agaçat profondément Lucifer, Sam sait qu'il le sait également.

\- You did, répond seulement Sam d'une voix égale, dénuée d'intonation.

Il reste là, les bras le long du corps, le regard dans celui de son frère, sans aucun rempart à la colère froide et brutale qu'il lit dans ses yeux, à laquelle se mèle une déception ancienne, une frayeur sans cesse refoulée. Il le fixe comme une bombe à retardement, comme l'enfant au sang de démon. Mais Dean ne comprend pas, Dean n'a jamais vraiment compris la nature insaisissable de son cadet, en marge du bien et du mal, ce pouvoir étrange qui l'habite, ce besoin extrême de liberté, une liberté qui dépasse l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui, sa famille et le monde matériel. Sam lui-même n'a jamais vraiment compris sa nature, essayant sans cesse de l'endormir sous la normalité, sous un train de vie sain et la chasse qui lui évite d'y penser.

\- I'm not gonna let you "save" this fucking son of a bitch who trapt you and torture you more that i can actually count !

Sam soupire.

\- Listen, i know i'm wrong, i know this is a mistake, and i don't ask you to support me or even understand because i don't understand myself either. But i have to go and i don't ask for your permition.

A la fois désolé et sure de lui, il soutient le regard de Dean.

\- I'm sorry, Dean. I just can't do otherwise. I have to go.

Alors, dans un sourire d'excuse qui ressemble à une grimace, il passe devant son frère pour aller chercher ses affaires.

* * *

Dans la ruelle, Sam essouflé titube sous le poid de Lucifer, une lame à demon ensanglantée dans une main, un bras passé sous les épaules de l'archange qui, amorphe, avachi contre lui, n'a pas l'air de réaliser l'importance de la situation- ni même la situation tout court. Les yeux clos, somnolant, il chantonne en boucle "i wan't to break free" depuis tout à l'heure.

\- God knows, God knows i want to break free. I fallen in love, i fallen in love for the first ti...

\- Dammit, Lucifer ! S'exclame Sam, à bout de nerf, en le hissant un peu plus contre lui, shut up and hurry !

Arrivé à la voiture, il le fait basculer sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière. Les pneus crissent furieusement contre le goudron alors qu'il démarre, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre les démons et eux. D'autres ne tarderont pas à arriver...

\- You're ok ? Lance-t-il en jettant un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Lucifer a arrêté de chanter : il entend seulement son souffle chantonner entre deux soupir d'épuisement.

\- Hey, stay with me.

\- Staaaaaay, réplique Lucifer, reprenant le morceau de Hurt, staaaay, stay with me...

Sam secoue légèrement la tête, désabusé et agacé, autant par le comportement de l'Archange que par le sien. IL EST EN TRAIN DE SAUVER LES FESSES DU PLUS GRAND MONSTRE JAMAIS CREE ET EN PLUS DE CA... en plus de ça, une partie de lui est soulagée. Soulagée qu'il soit en vie. Quand, quand est-ce que Sam Winchester a commencé à être rassuré par la présence de celui qui l'a torturé encore et encore, au delà de l'imaginable et du surmontable, jusqu'à briser son âme ?

 _Il t'as fait ce que tu lui a permi de te faire, résonne une petite voix dans sa tête. En le refusant tu as refusé de le voir comme autrement qu'un monstre : il t'a donc montré ce que tu voyais en lui. Un monstre._

Si seulement c'était aussi facile que ça...

Sam étire les lèvres en un soupir nasale nerveux.

\- i m driving us somewhere else away from here. Hold on.

Lucifer éclate de rire, un rire un peu aigu. Sam lui jette un autre bref regard.

\- What ?

\- What would you helped me anyway ?! S'exclame Lucifer pour la première fois de la soirée, comme si l'idée même lui paraissait absolument absurde.

Sam quitte plusieurs fois la route des yeux pour lui jeter des regards insistants.

\- "would" ?! I _am_ helping you.

Souffle sceptique à l'arrière.

\- Yeah, i'm sure you do, réplique L'archange d'un ton qui laisse entendre parfaitement le contraire.

Il éclate de nouveau de rire, un rire hystérique que Sam connait bien et qui lui rappelle quelques mauvais souvenirs.

\- You think you're dreaming, isn't it ?

\- Don't i ?

\- No, of course not. I'm here. We're here, both of us.

Un silence complet lui répond.

\- What, you want me to prove it ? You wan't me to remember you everything happens in the cage, or the fact that you enjoy watching me kissing my girlfriend ? Or perhaps i have to remind you the way you call me... what, already ? " the girl who kept turning you at the prom" ?

Il ne peut empêcher un petit rire de dessiner légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Of course, just before trying to kill me, as usual. Asking myself why i'm still saving your ass.

Lucifer ne répond même pas à la provocation et Sam lui jette un coup d'oeil anxieux avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Sam soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Que fait-il, là maintenant, avec Lucifer blessé, allongé sur le lit d'une chambre de motel ? Le monde est vraiment en train de se casser la gueule. Pas plus bizzare que ce qu'ils ont déjà traversé, et la froideur des murs, la normalité silencieuse qui se dégage de l'instant à quelque chose d'effrayant. Il avance de quelques pas sans oser s'avancer trop près.

\- Can't heal yourself ? Lance-t-il au silence.

\- If i could, i would already did, don't you think ? Réplique Lucifer. And you'll be dead right now, stupid monkey.

Sam frappe ses cuisses de ses paumes de mains.

\- Yeah, of course, "stupid monkey". That's why you chose me i guess. And why you tried so hardly to have me.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. "have me" lui évoque quelques obscènes images dont il n'a pas vraiment besoin maintenant. Il se frotte les mains pour chasser sa nervosité.

\- Just let me check it, conclu-t-il en franchissant les derniers pas qui les sépare pour tendre les mains vers son tee shirt.

Soudain il se sent las de cette situation, las de rester stupidement bloqué à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il en a marre de la haine, de la peur, il en a marre que Lucifer le traite comme une sous merde et il en a marre d'avoir peur de lui. Il en a marre de cette rancoeur qu'ils trainent derrière eux, comme si ça définissait à jamais les lois de l'univers et que rien ne pourrait rattraper les choses. C'est justement à cause de ça que Lucifer ne peut pas tourner la page avec Dieu, parce qu'il refuse de tourner le dos à la haine, de voir les choses autrement qu'aussi infantilement manichéenne. Un peu comme Dean, en fait. Et Sam n'est pas Lucifer, il n'est pas Dean et il est épuisé de tout ça. Après toutes les horreurs traversées, il connait l'âme de Lucifer, il sait qu'elle n'est pas toute noire, ni toute blanche non plus, et ce type écroulé sur le lit, si puissant soit-il, ne lui fait plus peur : en fait, il en a presque pitié. Il écarte donc les tissus en travers de son chemin, sans ménagement, sans gêne. Rien ne saurait être plus perturbant, plus intime que tout ce qu'il s'est déjà passé. Lucifer semble d'ailleurs d'accord puisqu'il écarte les bras sans même ouvrir les yeux, le laissant faire ce qu'il a à faire.

Sam tente d'évaluer l'étendu des dégats : L'Archange a surement dû déjà se guerir en parti, ressoudant inlassablement les blessures les plus importantes infligées à son corps, utilisant ses dernières réserves d'énergies. Il reste pas mal de blessures supperficielles dont une plus profonde à l'épaule et quelques cotes cassées. Sam soupire : il va devoir recouvre. Il se lève pour aller chercher le sac qu'il ouvre sur le lit pour en sortir le matériel médical.

\- This is gonna hurt, prévient-il d'une voix égale en tirant une chaise à ses côtés.

Un rictus apparait sur la bouche de Lucifer, le haut de son visage étant caché dans le creux de son bras.

\- Like you're not enjoying it.

Sam a un petit sourire en coin. Il se racle la gorge.

\- You want me to bring you some alcohol ?

Luicfer ne répond pas, ce qu'il prend pour un non. Sans doute trouve-t-il insultant le fait que Sam - _Sam_ \- lui propose de l'alcool, comme si même sa plus torturée victime avait pitié de lui - et il est the fucking Lucifer. Il n'a pas besoin d'alcool pour endurer quelques points de sutures. Sam le lit à travers le silence et, dans un petit sourire, il attrape la bouteille de désinfestant pour en imbiber un morceau de tissu propre.

\- I always knew you were this kind of ma... Dammit ! S'exclame Lucifer dans un sifflement de douleur aigue lorsque Sam applique le tissu sur sa peau blessée, retirant brusquement les bras de son visage dans un geste de défense automatique.

\- Exactly, conclut Sam en lui lançant un haussement de sourcil, _shut up._

L'Archange est resté relativement calme tout le temps qu'à duré l'opération. Il n'a pas décoché un mot, en fait, soufflant seulement entre ses dents serrées. Sam termine le noeud de couture et attrape un autre chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains, inspectant son travail. Puis il se lève pour aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain qu'il mouille à l'eau tiède du robinet. Revenant au chevet de Lucifer, il s'assoit cette fois sur le bord du lit et nettoie la blessure. L'archange a les bras le long du corps, la tête légèrement penchée sur les oreillers, il le surveille d'un oeil perçant et visiblement épuisé.

\- Seriously why ?

\- Why what ? Réplique Sam en pensant la blessure.

\- Why you doing this when you know i will kill you as soon as i can.

\- No, you won't.

Il a répondu immédiatement, d'un ton neutre et bas, concentré à sa tâche, comme s'il n'était pas là, penché sur le diable, en train de le soigner.

\- Oh, really ? And what make you suddently so sure ?

Pour toute réponse, Sam hausse les épaules et Lucifer détourne le regard vers le plafond avant de revenir à lui.

\- You don't answer my question.

Sam cligne des paupières.

\- I don't know, répond-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ce n'est pas l'entière vérité, Mais Lucifer semble s'en suffir - du moins pour l'instant. Il continue à le dévisager, étudiant le trouble aisément repérable sur son visage et Sam cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Can you just stop starring at me like that ?!

\- Why ? Don't like being watched ?

Sam se passe la langue sur les lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire.

\- By you ? No, not especially.

Lucifer repositionne alors sa tête sur les coussins et ferme les yeux. Finissant de nettoyer les autres blessures plus superficielles, Sam lui jette un regard. Comme ça, abandonné à ses soins dans la plus totale confiance, un léger sourire sur les lèvres à peine repérable et les paupières clauses, torse nu et blessé, à la fois tellement lui et tellement humain, il ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver... beau n'est pas vraiment le mot, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'un vaisseau. C'est plus à la manière dont il l'habite, la manière dont...

\- Dont like being watched, but like to watch me, do you ?

Le visage empourpré d'un soudain accès de chaleur, Sam détourne le regard et retourne à sa tâche. Lucifer a un petit sourire, mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Un silence gênant s'installe, on entend seulement le son de leurs respirations trop proches l'une de l'autre et le bruit du tissu mouillé contre la peau. Ce geste, il l'a fait des dixaines de fois avec Dean, mais à cet instant, le mouvement, proche de la caresse, lui parait extrêment intime.

\- Hum, in fact, i'm kinda love it.

Sam sursaute sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et ferme brièvement les yeux. _Merde._

\- I mean, of course, being watched by you, précise Lucifer dans un petit sourire particulièrement sadique, and, of course, this delicious embarrasment on your face.

Sam ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sort. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- You don't need your eyes to see me, now ?

\- I never needed anything to see you, Sam.

Sam se fige, ferme les yeux, se redressant sans s'en rendre compte. Ca fait trop mal. Ca fait trop mal de penser que Lucifer a toujours vu qui il était, et qu'il lui ait fait subir tout ça malgré tout. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne voit pas la main qui, tout proche de lui, contre lui, en fait, vu où il est installé, se glisse sous sa chemise pour caresser sa hanche du dos de l'index. Il sursaute et rouvre brusquement les yeux, sans pour autant s'elloigner comme il le devrait. La tête penchée vers lui, Lucifer le dévisage, son index contre sa peau continuant à le caresser continuellement, comme un contact léger parfaitement normal dans un couple établi depuis longtemps. Son regard bleu dénué d'expression est fixe et intense. Ni désolé, ni doux, ni même violent ou dominateur, juste un peu épuisé, mais tellement normal que Sam est incapable de reculer.

\- You save me because you can't do otherwise, and i'm not going to kill you because i can't do otherwise either.

Le ton de sa voix est neutre et bas, exceptionnellement sérieux. Son regard ne cille pas, pas plus que celui de Sam, figé dans une grimace de stupeur.

\- You wan't to leave here and i wan't to kill you, but you can't go, and i even if i could i can't end you.

C'est tellement vrai, tellement brut, que Sam est incapable d'être effrayé. C'est la vérité, la terrible vérité, celle d'un mirroir brisé il y a des années et les mots d'un reflet qu'il ne peut pas oublier.

\- You would want to hate me and i would wan't to despise you, but we can't, isn't it ?

Sam voudrait que Dean ait raison. Il voudrait que le sage et raisonnable Sammy soit le seul là dedans, il voudrait pouvoir dire que cette sagesse ne vient pas de quelque part, quitter cette pièce pour rejoindre Dean sans laisser dans cette chambre aucun regret. Mais une part de lui appartient à la créature en face de lui, une part de lui ni sombre, ni lumineuse, mais une part qui existe et qui comprend les nuances du bien et du mal de l'existance.

 _"All those time you run away, you weren't running from them, you were running towards me."_

L'autre main de Lucifer s'avance pour soulever l'autre battant de sa chemise et se glisser délicieusement derrière son dos, juste dans le creux de ses reins. Il ne peut retenir le souffle qui franchit ses lèvres ouvertes ni le frisson automatique qui pousse son corps vers l'avant, à la recherche de contact. Le regard bleu qui le guette est trop qu'il ne peut supporter et il ferme les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un soupir d'exapération, incapable de s'arracher à ces mains si tentatrices qui dessinent le contour de sa taille, griffant légèrement ses reins avant de revenir à son ventre, titillant la ceinture de son pantalon. Elles sont fraiches, délicates et fermes, directes. Ni douces, ni violentes. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il a envie, depuis combien de temps il le retient prisonnier au fond de lui, mais le désir d'abandon, soudain, est si fort qu'il en oublie presque tout le reste, ce que lui dirait Dean et l'ordre du monde qui veut que Lucifer soit le méchant, que Dieu soit le gentils. Ce n'est pas aussi facile, ça ne l'a jamais été. Et, god, personne ne l'a jamais caressé comme ça... ou peut-être que ça fait trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps...

\- I... i can't...

Sa voix est chevrotante, retenue par l'effort.

\- Look at me.

Il fronce le nez, serre les dents, n'obéit pas.

\- Look at me, Sam, répète Lucifer d'un ton plus autoritaire en agrippant la ceinture de son pantalon.

Difficilement, Sam obéit et baisse les yeux vers le regard calme de Lucifer qui semble le transpercer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, jusque dans ses désirs les plus obscurs. Ils se dévisagent, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, que peuvent-il dire d'autre que ce regard qui les lie d'une façon beaucoup plus intime que les mains sur sa peau ? Il continue à le caresser et c'est doux et lancinant et... _pas assez._

\- Oh god, laisse échappe Sam dans un coup de rein incontrolable, pas encore à genoux au dessus de lui, plus tout à fait juste assis sur le bord du lit.

\- Can you avoid telling my father's name when you're moaning under my hands ?

Sam manque de s'ettouffer avec sa salive.

\- I'm not... I'm not moaning !

\- And certainly not under my hands, hum ?

Lucifer agrippe une nouvelle fois sa ceinture pour l'obliger à se soulever un peu plus et d'un geste direct, abat sa paume de main sur son entrejambe en un contact ferme et beaucoup trop court, arrachant un cri étranglé à Sam qui rejette la tête en arrière, bouche ouverte à la recherche d'air.

\- Son of a bitch !

Lucifer ricane.

\- You're hard, contaste-t-il, comme si c'était utile de le dire à voix haute.

Alors, il empoigne ses épaules et avant que Sam ait pu réagir, inverse leur position, le plaquant contre le matelas et à genoux au dessus de lui, lui bloque les poignets. Sam ne lui dit pas que ce n'est pas raisonnable au vu du temps qu'il vient de passer à le recoudre ou que les mouvements brusques risque d'agraver sa situation : il fronce brièvement les sourcils, dressant le menton avec défi et le dévisage, les yeux brulants de colère et de désir - un désir impossible.

\- Oh i love when you look at me like that, Sam Winchester.

Malgré le palpitement insoutenable qui incendie à présent tout son corps, Sam ressent soudain l'envie irrésistible de maitriser un peu plus la situation. Il veut voir ces yeux bleus si sûr d'eux perdre leur controle, il veut effacer la lueur de supérioté qui les anime pour les voir devenir fragiles, suppliants. Sans détour, il lève les mains vers l'archange à genoux au dessus de lui et plaque à tour sa paume sur la bosse qui déforme son jean. Un éclair de stupéfaction passe dans les yeux de Lucifer auquel il répond d'un sourire en coin tout en exerçant de légers mouvements de va et viens à travers le tissu, laissant ses doigts appuyer plus fort, presque malencontreusement, à certains endroits, sans pour autant le _saisir_. Lucifer laisse échapper quelque chose comme un gémissement mais le bruit meurt dans sa gorge, entre ses dents serrées, tandis que son visage reprend sa position initiale et que son regard se rive de nouveau dans le sien, brulant d'un éclat affamé. Sam laisse sa main glisser, délaissant son entrejambe à présent gonflé, pour parcourir ton torse de haut en bas de ses doigts écartés, à peine un effleurement. Lucifer retrousse les lèvres en un sourire qui se confond à la grimace.

\- You sadistic little... !

\- I haved learn from the best, le coupe Sam, presque froidement.

Ils se dévisagent, au bord du précipice, ou plutôt tombés dedans depuis bien longtemps, assez pour savoir qu'il y a une suite après la chute. Leurs âmes sont connectées d'une façon que Sam ne s'explique pas, ne veut même pas savoir, et là tout de suite, dans cette chambre d'hotel, il veut seulement soumettre le diable. Il veut abolir les limites et les jeux de pervertion, il veut sentir sa vraie force l'inonder, faire exploser l'obscurité pour voir la lumière derrière, l'éclat si particulier qui faisait de lui le préféré de Dieu et aujourd'hui l'être le plus paradoxale de la création. D'un mouvement ferme il inverse leur position et bien que plus que capable de lutter, Lucifer se laisse renverser à son tour sur le matelas, sans faire aucun commentaire sur la douleur qui à coup sûr a incendié ses côtes et que Sam voit traverser briévement sur son visage. Il ne s'excuse pas non plus.

Sans détour il appuit son bassin contre le sien, un bras tendu, l'autre légèrement plié. Le regard ancré dans celui de Lucifer, il le dévisage tout en se mouvant contre lui. Les yeux de l'Archange se troublent mais restent fixes. Il lève les mains pour les glisser dans son dos, griffant sa colone vertébrale et Sam laisse échapper un franc gémissement. C'est si bon qu'il en a le vertige. Comme si tout depuis le début ne tendait que vers ça, comme si inévitablement, ça devait se terminer comme ça, et peu importe qui il est, peu importe avec _qui_ il est, c'est exactement comme ça que ça doit être. Lorsque Lucifer saisit son visage entre ses mains, il se penche, _tombe_ vers lui par automatisme. Leurs bouches s'ouvrent l'une à l'autre immédiatement, à la recherche avide de contact, leurs langues brulent l'une contre l'autre, impérieuses. Sam a toujours cru que Lucifer aurait une odeur de souffre, quelque chose de brulant, d'acide, quelque chose qui consume, mais sa saveur est toute autre, elle a l'odeur d'une pluie battante sur une forêt sauvage, l'âpreté de la tempête et la sublimité de la nuit. Oui, Lucifer a le gout de la nuit, cette fraicheur profonde et infinie qui nous enveloppe, nous pénètre, le danger de l'inconnu qui nous entoure, peut-être tendre, peut-être redoutable, peuplé de chant d'oiseaux nocturnes ou de monstres près à nous déchiqueter. Et il veut plus, il veut plus, _il veut..._

Lucifer a défait sa ceinture, ses mains se glissent dans son pantalon, agrippent ses fesses, le presse d'avantage contre lui. A travers le tissu de leur jean, leurs érections se frottent, pressantes. Echappant au baiser et à la vision en même temps, Sam laisse échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Le désir est trop fort pour qu'ils s'arrêtent ou mêmes qu'ils aillent plus loin, ce que Sam n'est pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir. Lucifer est en train de le défaire de sa ceinture et de son slip et, fébrile, la vision rendue trouble, Sam tente de le défaire du sien, mais ses doigts tremblant dérapent sur la fermeture éclair.

\- Dammit, jure-t-il entre ses dents, ses cheveux chatouillant le visage de l'archange.

Lucifer éclate d'un petit rire bref. Visiblement, il a plus de controle que lui, même si Sam peut sentir le désir émaner de lui, electrique, inhumain. Sans rien ajouter, il écarte les mains de Sam pour s'en occuper et tend de nouveau le visage vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres, ses mains se reposant sur ses fesses accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin.

Est-ce à cause d'une trop longue attente, ou parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est Lucifer ? La jouissance est proche, presque douloureuse. Et Sam, au bord de l'asphysxie, n'arrive pas à quitter le baiser, car il y a quelque chose, au delà des vagues de plaisirs qui incendient leurs corps. Le son s'amplifie à ses oreilles, le son insistant de la pluie, non, plus fort que la pluie... est-ce à cause du manque d'air ? Lucifer saisit d'une main ferme leurs deux sexes pour les frictionner l'un contre l'autre.

 _I'm close, i'm close...!_

Les mots ne sortent plus, c'est si bon qu'il a envie de pleurer. Ses coudes cèdent sous son poids et la jouissance le traverse, terrassante. Yeux clos, rétracté contre lui, il plante ses dents dans sa peau, quelque part entre le cou et l'épaule, ses ongles aggripés à lui tandis que le vertige l'emporte. Il le sent venir presque simultanément, et le son qu'il émet est gémissant, fragile.

Pendant un instant, on entend plus que leurs deux respirations. Les cheveux éparpillés sur l'épaule et la gorge de Lucifer, Sam n'a pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il respire l'odeur de sa peau, les paumes de mains à plat sur son torse, les coudes rejettés vers l'arrière. Le bruit de chute d'eau est toujours là, mais ça parait si naturel sur le moment qu'il n'y fait pas attention. Peu à peu le calme s'installe de nouveau en lui, sa respiration reprend son ryhtme normal et il la terreur l'envahit, paralysant ses muscles. Les yeux crispés, il tremble sans pouvoir se retenir. Alors, les bras de Lucifer se referment autour de lui, protecteurs, rassurant. Son corps se relâche dans un soupir. Une main vient dégager les mèches de cheveux sur sa nuque, caressant doucement son dos.

 _Et il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi bien._

Il se redresse enfin pour le regarder quand...

Il sursaute dans une brusque inspiration de stupeur, ce qui ne fait absolument pas bouger Lucifer, tranquillement allongé sur la pierre, yeux clos, une expression paisible sur le visage.

\- _Where are we ?!_ S'exclame Sam en s'accrochant à Lucifer comme si ça pouvait garantir le fait qu'il ne disparaisse pas sans lui.

Ils sont allongés sur une large pierre plate, au beau milieu d'une vaste étendue d'eau translucide. Plus loin, une monstrueuse chute d'eau plonge l'immensité du lac dans une brume vascillante, créant d'infimes embruns d'eau douce qui s'abbatent sur leur corps. Au delà, une nature épaisse et sauvage, presque impénatrable, certainement imprenable. De hautes montagnes abruptes dont les pics déchiquetés s'élèvent, vertigineux, vers le ciel... Un hoquet de surprise échappe à Sam : Le ciel, déchiré ça et là d'éclairs, est d'un violet profond parsemé de nuées de nuages bleu nuit et d'étoiles si proches, si luisantes qu'elles semblent prêtes à s'abattre sur le monde. Aucun soleil, pourtant, tout semble transcendé d'une lumière propre. Ca vibre de puissance, une énergie brute et âpre, d'une pureté inégalable.

C'est d'une telle sublimité que Sam en perd briévement toute notion de la réalité. Il oublit l'espace, le temps, l'humanité, le bien et le mal.

\- It's... It's... _Splendid._

Mais aucun mot ne peut réellement décrire son émotion. Alors il baisse les yeux vers Lucifer, torse nu contre la pierre, un genoux nonchalament relevé, les bras croisé derrière la tête. Il le fixe intensément. A genoux à moitié sur lui, Sam avale sa salive.

\- Where are we ? Repète-t-il d'un ton plus bas, presque soufflé.

Il y a quelque chose de moqueur dans le regard de l'archange, dans l'expression que forme ses lèvres. Sam ne remarque même pas l'absence des blessures dont il s'est occupé un peu plus tôt.

\- You, humans, always so... limitated and closed. Always looking for an explanation, an answer, always puting things in cases that the small space in your mind that you actually used can understand.

Sam aurait pu se sentir blessé, mais il n'y avait aucune reproche dans la voix de Lucifer, un léger ton moqueur, peut-être, sur une constation d'une évidence neutre.

\- We're nowhere, Sam. Everywhere.

Son regard est légèrement plissé, d'une tendresse inhabituelle où se mêle un certain questionnement. Sam réalise alors qu'il a toujours le slip et le pantalon baissé et, rougissant, il s'empresse d'y remédier, ignorant le regard de Lucifer qui, calmement, descend vers son entrejambe avec un sourire moqueur - bien sur, l'archange a déjà le sien parfaitement refermé.

\- We're in your... in your... it's _you_ , all this, isn't it ?

A la lumière dans les yeux de Lucifer, il devine que celui-ci est satisfait - et quelque peu flatté - qu'il ait comprit.

\- Yes, indeed. This is where god created me. This place is full of my energy, _is_ my energy.

Sam ne peut soutenir son regard et, rougissant, baisse les yeux. Lucifer laisse échapper un ricannement.

\- Yes, old roommate, you have just admitted that you found me _splendid._

Sam fronce les sourcils.

\- Don't call me that.

Le ton est ferme et grave d'une émotion contenue. Lucifer vrille de nouveau son regard sur lui, sans rien dire, et il faut un instant à Sam pour lever de nouveau la tête. Ses yeux brillent un peu trop.

\- Yes, Lucifer, you're splendid. You're the most beautiful creature i have ever seen, in fact, but you'r also...

Quelque chose plisse son nez et son front et soudainement, des larmes acides coulent sur ses joues. Lucifer le dévisage sans rien dire, aussi impénétrable que les montagnes qui les encerclent.

\- You're also the monster who torture me again and again for years that human time can't even understand, you torture me in every possible way, you _break_ my soul, Lucifer !

Les larmes gagnent la commissure de ses lèvres et dans un léger froncement de sourcil, il lève la tête vers le ciel, il contemple ce paysage si sublime qui le touche jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, et ça fait encore plus mal.

\- And i... i feel something that i can't... i can't...

Un hoquet lui échappe lorsque les mains de Lucifer se referment sur ses poignets, remontant jusqu'à son visage qu'elles enveloppent dans une caresse au delà de la douceur. Et Sam retient le sanglot qui monte dans sa gorge, il le retient et il se mord les lèvres, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Lucifer. Il ne l'attire pas à lui pour noyer ses larmes, endormir sa douleur, il le regarde en face, le front légèrement plissé, intense et sans expression.

\- I tortured you because i could. Because beside who you were, you despised me, you refused to understand or just considered the fact that maybe, you were not completely right on me, just like the rest of the creation, just like my father. Because hurt you was so easy, so easily delicious. Because if i destroyed you, maybe i would break the part of me that you were holding, and make you pay for all the wounds whom others had created before you. Because, because of you, i was locked again in hell. Because even for you i was just this... horrible, incomprehensible thing who didn't even deserve to be killed neither to exist. Just like my father did.

Son regard dans le sien se fit plus tendre malgré la dureté de ses mots.

\- I broke you, Sam, reprit-t-il d'une voix plus douce, because it was the only way i had to loved you.

Un sanglot échappe à Sam.

\- And i m so, so sorry.

Il n'attend pas sa permission ou le premier mouvement qu'il ne ferait pas : il l'entoure de ses bras, de sa façon si particulière, si étonnament protectrice, presque possessive, et l'attire à lui, une main sur sa nuque. Sam ne sait pas s'il pleura : sans doute émet-il des sons étranges et, finalement, il passe les bras autour de la taille de Lucifer, posant ses mains à plat sur ses omoplates, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Peu à peu les tremblements s'apaisent, sa respiration aussi. Son front contre sa gorge bouge un peu, et ce sont ses lèvres qui se posent sur sa peau. Lentement, il commence à grignotter sa gorge.

\- What are you doing ?

\- Guess, lui lance Sam d'une voix chaude, en léchant le long de sa machoire jusqu'au lobe de son oreille dans lequel il plante ses dents.

Un gémissement échappe à Lucifer tandis que son corps est parcouru d'un brusque frisson, un son délicieux, étonnament fragile, qui anime quelque chose en Sam. L'archange se laisse basculer contre la pierre, la gorge tendue, offerte. Sam suit le mouvement, interceptant au passage l'expression de ses yeux fermés.

Ce n'est plus mal, ni irréfléchi, ni expédié en quelques coups de reins. Il sait tout à fait ce qu'il fait, à cet instant, et dieu à que ça a été douloureux de le refouler durant toutes ces années. Il veut voir le désir monter en lui, l'envahir jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête.

Sa langue descend sur son torse, elle parcourt ses épaules, sa gorge, montant, resdescendant, abandonnant quelques coups de dents inattendus qui arrachent chaque fois des petits cris à l'archange. Il fait mine de descendre vers le ventre, se ravise et à quatre patte au dessus de lui, se penche vers le côté pour lécher son flanc, donnant des coups de langues délicats, puis plus appuyés. Lucifer frissonne, son dos s'arque.

\- Sam... what are you doing ?

Sam plonge ses dents dans sa peau, le lèchant langoureusement, de plus en plus empressément. Il devient dur.

\- Taking care of you.

La respiration hachurée, Lucifer plonge une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Sam...

Il y a un accent impérieux dans l'accent de sa voix et Sam redresse la tête.

\- What ?

Lucifer baisse le regard vers lui et l'instant d'après, éclate de rire, d'une blague qu'il est visiblement le seul à comprendre. Sam hausse un sourcil, un peu vexé.

\- What ? Demande-t-il encore, d'un ton bien différent, tout en se remettant en position assise.

Lucifer se passe les mains sur le visage et dans un effort évident pour stopper son rire, le regarde de nouveau.

\- You don't like it ? Am i doing something wrong ?

Devant l'hésitation visible de Lucifer, Sam détourne la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Of course you don't like it, enchaine-t-il d'un ton mordant et amer, totalement humilié, you're an archangel, you're _Lucifer_ , how could you possibly like what a "stupid monkey" like me could do to you, maybe you just playing with me just like you always use to...

Une poigne autoritaire se referme sur sa machoire pour tourner son visage, presque violemment. Le regard de Lucifer est dur, rempli de colère. La terreur envahit Sam de nouveau et aussitôt la colère disparait sous une expression infiniement douce. La poigne se dessert, la main retombe.

\- Don't _ever_ say that again. You're perfect. And i'm not playing with you.

Il a l'air soudain... _gêné._ Sam attend la suite sans rien dire. Il y a un petit silence, comme une hésitation.

\- I've never...

Sam hausse un sourcil.

\- Don't say you're virgin because i perfectly know you aren't.

Lucifer sourit nerveusement, évitant de nouveau son regard.

\- No, no. Not that.

Il ancre de nouveau son regard dans le sien et semble prendre sa respiration.

\- Nobody has ever " taken care" of me.

Pour le coup, Sam ne peut retenir l'expression choquée qui traverse son visage. Lucifer esquisse un petit sourire.

\- No, it's not possible, you... you're _Lucifer._

Il dit ça comme si ce mot à lui seul suffisait à exprimer le reste. C'est vrai, quoi, le diable a une sacré réputation derrière lui, seulement Lucifer n'est peut-être pas le diable, mais un Archange déchu. Lucifer passe une main dans ses cheveux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Yeah and i know how to manipulate to have what i want. But nobody has ever _really_ wanted to... to make me feel good for who i am, who i _really_ am... and not who i pretend to be. You know, i spent a good part of the creation locked in hell and before... i wasn't like the others. If i ever wanted something with someone, it had to be something real. Strong. Intense. Deep. And after, i'm affraid that we ruined this part.

Sam est si choqué qu'il en reste la bouche à demi ouverte, à le fixer durant quelques irréelles secondes. Lucifer noie son visage entre ses mains dans un nouveau rire et Sam sent la chaleur affluer à son visage. _Lucifer est gêné. LUCIFER._

C'est tellement improbable que ça lui enlève la parole.

Il remonte à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, dégage ses mains de son visage pour les prendre dans les siennes, non sans résistance.

\- Hey.

Lucifer se laisse faire dans un soupir exaspéré et à contre coeur, répond à son regard. Sam le dévisage un instant avant de parler, parce qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il faut dire.

\- I am sorry. _Really_. But, trust me, i want to make you feel good. And i'm going to do it.

Son expression est indéchiffrable. Sam se penche pour l'embrasser brièvement.

\- So, you gonna let me continue.

Et alors qu'il se penche de nouveau sur sa gorge, descendant plus rapidement cette fois, il l'entend lui dire d'une drole de voix :

\- You can do everything you want to me, Sam.

Et, dans cette simple phrase, il y a quelque chose comme une amertume, comme un regret.

Mais Sam est trop concentré à sa tâche pour l'entendre. Sa bouche parcourt voracement le ventre de l'archange tandis qu'une de ses mains, plus bas, entreprant de défaire le bouton et la fermenture éclair de son jean. Lucifer pourrait aisément s'en charger d'un claquement de doigts, mais Sam le soupçonne, à entendre ses petits gémissements répétitifs, d'être particulièrement excité par les frottements involontaires et maladroits de sa main à travers le tissu rèche du pantalon. Enfin Sam parvient à baisser le vêtement, puis le slip, et Lucifer s'en décharge complètement à l'aide de ses jambes.

Sam n'a jamais fait ça avec aucun homme, et particulièrement pas avec Lucifer, et il ne peut nier l'appréhension qui lui noue l'estomac. Il sent alors une présence toucher son esprit et, après hésitation, le laisse rentrer. Aussitôt, une vague de soulagement l'envahit, exactement le même que celui qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'archange avait touché sa joue, dans son rêve. Et c'est avec confiance que sa bouche continue son chemin.

Le gémissement étranglé de Lucifer, lorsqu'il le prend entre ses lèvres, est aussi délicieux que le trouble qu'il sent en lui à travers la connexion de leurs esprits : ce n'est plus une présence sure et égale, il le sent défaillir, éclater, trembler au même rythme que son corps. Et c'est si improbable, si _vrai_ , que Sam rougit considérablement. Il lui fait _vraiment_ de l'effet. Et cette constation, plus réélle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, le remue particulièrement.

\- Sam i'm... i'm close...

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle étranglé. Sam se retire en prenant le relais avec sa main. Il mord sa peau à la naissance des hanches et le corps de l'archange s'arque soudainement. Il vient dans dans un long gémissement. Sam n'avait jamais pensé que sa voix puisse devenir si aigue, si fragile, si féminine. Il regarde l'extase traverser son corps, éclater dans son esprit à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il est magnifique.

Lucifer met un temps à ouvrir les yeux et lorsqu'il le fait, c'est avec une grande tendresse. Il lève la main pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Puis, un sourire que Sam connait bien se dessine sur ses lèvres et il claque des doigts. L'instant d'après, il se retrouve dans le lac qui lui arrive à la taille, le dos contre la pierre. Entièrement nu. Lucifer devant lui, les bras de chaque côté de son corps, son regard bleu brulant d'un feu inconnu jusqu'alors. Sam ouvre la bouche pour protester, dire quelque chose, mais n'arrive à rien d'autre qu'à inspirer trop fort.

Lucifer se mord les lèvres. Ses mains, dans l'eau, dessinent ses hanches, puis pressent ses cuisses, se glissent à l'intérieur, doucement, en une caresse du bout de des ongles. Sam rejette la tête contre la pierre, donnant un coup de rein vers l'avant mais, Lucifer se recule.

\- No no no no no, chantonne-t-il, macchiavelique.

Sam émet un grognement sourd, yeux clos, il ne voit pas Lucifer s'approcher et sursaute légèrement en sentant sa langue contre sa gorge, comme il l'a fait plus tôt. Mais son contact est différent. Plus assuré, plus osé. Et Lucifer met un temps infini avant de descendre plus bas. Ses mains continuent à le caresser, griffant son dos. Sam gémit sans retenue, d'une voix plus grave, plus soufflée et sourde que l'archange, tranchée par moment de cris brusques qui font rire Lucifer. Enfin, il disparait sous la surface de l'eau - Sam se souvient alors que anges n'ont pas _besoin_ de respirer - mais il ne va pas aussi vite que Sam, comme s'il ignorait la torture lente des vagues de plaisir qui affluent chaque seconde un peu plus. Désirant rester en contact avec lui, il passe maladroitement la main dans ses cheveux pour l'atteindre, et la présence de Lucifer retouche aussitôt son esprit, l'excitant encore d'avantage. Il lèche ses cuisses, abandonnant des coups de dents à des endroits que Sam ne savait pas être si sensibles, tout en pressant ses fesses de ses mains et, c'est si bon que Sam sent ses genoux céder brusquement. Lucifer le soutient aussitôt d'un geste ferme et, sans faire durer plus longtemps la torture, referme sa bouche sur son sexe. Il en oublit alors comment respirer, sa voix qui déraille dans des prtits cris incontrôlées. La présence de Lucifer se fait moqueuse dans son esprit, fière de l'effet produit. Le monde devient flou autour de lui. Il veut le prévenir mais n'arrive pas à produire un seul son cohérent tandis que la bouche va et vient dans une lenteur absolument atroce, insitant déclieusement à certains endroit, s'arrêtant avant de reprendre.

 _I'm... i'm about to..._ envoit-t-il à la présence dans son esprit, effrayé par la puissance des sensations.

Une main serre sa cuisse.

 _It's ok_ , répond Lucifer en pensée, sans s'écarter. _Let go, Sam._

Alors, comme s'il y ressentait une sorte de sécurité, Sam s'abandonne. La jouissance l'emporte, emporte son corps et son esprit, toute sorte de controle sur la réalité. Ses genoux cèdent définitivement, sa voix part en un long hurlement. Une vague d'énergie le traverse, parcourant brusquement la surface du lac en envoyant des gerbes d'eaux électrique éclater autour d'eux. Un nouveau rire satisfait résonne dans sa tête et son corps s'abandonne, retombant dans les bras de Lucifer. Lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits, Lucifer est appuyé contre la pierre à la place où il était quelques secondes auparavant et il l'enlace, le tenant appuyé contre son torse. Sam, essouflé, regarde la lumière qui scintille sur le lac.

\- What... what happens ?

Lucifer éclate d'un petit rire satisfait.

\- You come, Sam. Your energy joins mine, so... this place wake up your true power. I wake up what you're truly are.

Sam referme les yeux dans un soupir de contentement.

\- Oh, it's feel so... Dammit. _So_ _good._

Il éclate de rire, presque - _totalement_ \- gêné de l'avouer.

\- It's alright, ricanne-t-il. You can admit it. I'm good.

Sam lui donne un coup de coude, cependant il ne peut nier l'évidence.

\- Yes, you are.

Il se laisse aller sur son épaule, et Lucifer caresse doucement son bras. Ils vont devoir rentrer... il vont devoir rentrer, reprendre le cours de leurs vies... Continuer à se déchirer parce qu'il se ne peut en être autrement... Sam se mord les lèvres.

\- Could we go back ?

\- What ? Why ?

\- Please, Lucifer. Bring us back at the motel.

Lucifer a comme une hésitation, cependant il obéit et le prend dans ses bras. L'instant d'après, ils sont de nouveau allongés l'un sur l'autre dans la chambre de motel, et Sam se dégage de ses bras pour se coucher en chien de fusil dans un coin opposé du lit. Lucifer se redresse sur un coude, regardant son dos tourné. Il bouge et s'allonge près de lui, sans trop le coller, caressant seule son épaule, son bras, en observant sa nuque.

\- What's happens, Sam ?

Sam ouvre la bouche. Ses larmes roulent sous son visage et vont toucher le lit. Il ne dit rien, pendant un instant, et Lucifer semble respecter son silence.

\- I'm... i'm scared.

Lucifer hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

\- "Scared" ? Of what ?

Il y aurait un million de raison pour lesquelles Sam pourrait être effrayé, comme par exemple être à moitié nu à côté du diable après avoir... hum. Bref. Mais ces considérations semblent échapper totalement à l'archange.

\- Of loosing you, avoue enfin Sam en fermant les yeux. Of that you became a monster again. Of loosing... loosing us.

Lucifer se rapproche de lui et l'enlace solidement, posant ses lèvres dans son cou. Sam cherche sa main et la mêle à la sienne.

\- I'm free, Sam. You know it. And everything is... so complicated. But if you promess to not try to lock me again, i promess to come back to you, as often as i can. First i have to deal with... with this shit with Crowley. He can... he can do everything he want with me.

Sam presse sa main un peu plus fort, comme si cela suffisait à le protéger.

\- I heal you, isn't it ? Réfléchit-il à voix haute. When we... when we come the first time, it's my power which woke yours, no ?

Lucifer marque un silence, peut-être pour ne pas avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et que, s'il a toujours senti la nature particulière de Sam et la connexion entre leurs deux âmes, il ignore encore de quelle nature elle est.

\- I think so.

\- So perhaps... perhaps i can help you to free you.

Il se retourne et plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- You're the most powerful archangel, there _must be_ Something you can do.

Quelque chose comme de la tendresse et de la tristesse mêlées traversent le regard de Lucifer. Il tend la main vers Sam, caressant ses cheveux.

\- I hope so, Sam.

Il le prend dans ses bras, comme pour ne pas lui montrer l'hésitation dans ses yeux et Sam contre son torse respire son odeur.

\- I will protect you. I will try everything to protect you, Lucifer.

Une larme coule sur le visage de l'archange et il presse Sam contre lui, pour ne pas lui dire que c'est impossible.

\- Thank you.

Oui, il veut que Sam continue à y croire, même s'il sait qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

Seulement, il a surement oublié à quel point Sam Winchester peut-être entêté.

* * *

 **Hey ! La fin de cet OS. En espérant que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas les reviews, please !**


End file.
